


Луна, которая случается раз в жизни

by LadyNoFace



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoFace/pseuds/LadyNoFace
Summary: Ночь. Луна. Шекспир... Он, она и death size.События канона с переосмыслением мотивов Себастьяна и Грелля: манга, арка про "Джека-Потрошителя", главы 9-12.Посвящается автору Лаэрт (https://ficbook.net/authors/24735). Его статьи так сильно перекликаются с моим видением персонажей, что даже стали источником вдохновения.





	Луна, которая случается раз в жизни

      «Погода сегодня, надо признать, премерзкая. Как бы бот-тян* не простудился. С другой стороны, ночь обещает быть… интересной. Ведь преступление не мог совершить  _человек,_  а значит…  
      О, бот-тян, Вам не следует сюда смотреть! Признаться, зрелище несколько тошнотворное. А вот, похоже, и виновник торжества…»  
  
       _— «Джек-потрошитель»… нет. Грелль Сатклифф. Хотя, ведь и «Грелль Сатклифф» — фальшивка, верно? Признаюсь, я первый раз встречаю **такого, как Вы**._  
  
      «Маска без лица, давно ставшая даже не второй кожей — натурой. Какая неожиданная, нечаянная встреча. Предчувствия меня не подвели — ночь, и правда, обещает стать захватывающей».  
  
       _— Как убедительно Вы играли свою роль…_  
  
      «Это комплимент? Мне? Правда? О, мой демон, знал бы ты, как лестно мне слышать слова похвалы из твоих уст!»  
  
       _— Я же актриса, притом первоклассная! Но и ты ведь не **«Себастьян»** , не так ли?_  
  
      «Я слишком давно играю в этом дурном спектакле не-жизни, и ты от меня ничего не скроешь, мой демон! Я вижу тебя насквозь. Этот лоск, манеры, невозмутимость — ах, как я жажду лицезреть тебя настоящего, что прячется за личиной идеального мужчины! Не люблю идеальных, знаешь ли».  
  
       _— Это имя, которое мне дал бот-тян. **Сейчас** я — Себастьян._  
  
      «Но Вам, Актриса, этого не понять. Вряд ли Вы способны оценить эстетику быть демоном. Вряд ли Вы вообще способны оценить какую-либо эстетику. С другой стороны, тем интереснее наша игра. Сорвать с Вас маску напускной вульгарности и обнаружить под ней — что? Кажется, я уже догадываюсь, но не станем же портить удовольствие от нашей встречи».  
  
      «Роль преданной собаки тебе к лицу, красавчик! Я буду звать тебя Себас-тян♡ А ты будешь звать меня Госпожой. Будешь-будешь! Не сразу — но никуда ты от меня не денешься, Себас-тян. Я слишком долго играла сольные партии, и теперь я тебя так просто не отпущу!»  
  
       _— Теперь я тебя так просто не отпущу!_  
  
      «Бот-тян, будьте осторожны! Кажется, игра пошла всерьёз».  
  
       _— Ч-что это?_  
  
      «О, мальчик оценил мою игрушку, как мило! Что ж, не стоит оставлять его любопытство неудовлетворённым...»  
  
       _— Для извлечения душ у шинигами есть специальный инструмент — коса смерти. Мы называем её «death size»*._  
  
      «Хм, но такую косу я вижу впервые… Актриса, Вы полны сюрпризов, как я погляжу. Рад, что не ошибся в Вас».  
  
      «Ах, Себас-тян, и тебя моя чудесная игрушка не оставила равнодушным! Конечно, она ведь сделана по спецзаказу. По моему спецзаказу, заметь! Уникальная разработка: эта death size поёт в унисон с последним вздохом души! Тебе понравится, Себас-тян, обещаю♡»  
  
      «Актриса, Вы принимаете желаемое за действительное. Ваше амплуа мне омерзительно. Шинигами должны забирать души, чьё время пришло. Дворецкие — следовать за своими хозяевами, подобно тени. Из Вас же, признаться, получился настолько же отвратительный шинигами, насколько жалким был дворецкий. Отбросьте уже эти глупые роли, они Вам не к лицу.  
      Простите, Актриса, мне придётся отвлечься — долг зовёт».  
  
       _— Именем Её Величества и меня, падшего, приказываю: взять их!_  
  
       _— Yes, my Lord._  
  
      «Вот теперь, Актриса, и у меня развязаны руки. И с каким же наслаждением я сдеру Вашу мерзкую приросшую маску! Я желаю увидеть Вашу истинную сущность, Актриса — Вы же мне не откажете? Конечно, нет. Только не  _такая, как Вы_. Я уверен, нам есть о чём поговорить  _по душам_ ».  
  
      «О-о, Себас-тян! Ты так жаждешь обнажить мою душу? Ах, я непременно позволю тебе это, но… Но не раньше, чем смою грим невозмутимости с твоего лица… твоей же кровью! Ты будешь великолепен в красном, поверь мне!»  
  
      «Не желаете открываться, Актриса? Прекрасно Вас понимаю. Ведь там, в омуте Вашей души, Вы прячете то, что так сильно желаете забыть. Вы даже готовы перестать быть собой — лишь бы не помнить, да?  
      Ох, эта Ваша death size — на деле противная штука. Всего лишь маленький порез — а весь фрак уже заляпан кровью. Фу. Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от… Актрисы? Слишком долгая жизнь, слишком тяжёлый крест, слишком близко подступило безумие — мне ли не знать.  
      И всё же, оказывается, даже со мной что-то может случиться впервые — а это, Актриса, дорогой подарок! Безумно, расточительно дорогой. Ведь на ленте… мои воспоминания, да? Вы превзошли самые смелые ожидания, Актриса — мои аплодисменты! Действительно, сегодня — поистине волшебная ночь».  
  
      «О да, да! Подари мне свои воспоминания, Себас-тян! Открой для меня свою книгу жизни! Я вся горю от нетерпения! Ведь в воспоминаниях нет места лжи — ты не знал об этом, Себас-тян? Даже если человек — или демон — лгал себе всю жизнь, память лгать не умеет. Она неизменно хранит и радость, и боль, и восторг, и стыд, и заботливо стряхивает пыль со всех скелетов во всех шкафах самых тёмных своих закоулков. А мы, шинигами, просматриваем воспоминания тех, кому полагается умереть, и выносим суждение. Это наша работа, уж извини».  
  
      «Ужасное занятие, Актриса, не находите? А подобный интерес к чужим тайнам просто омерзителен».  
  
      «Ах, Себас-тян, как ты неприступно-холоден сейчас! Но я растоплю лёд твоего отчуждения. Ни один человек не смог бы играть со мной так, как ты, Себас-тян♡ Жаль, что death size всё равно: кого, с какими воспоминаниями и где убить. Она ведь разрубит даже демона. И ты, наконец, покажешь мне свою киноленту жизни, Себас-тян!  
      Прошлое праведника очень интересно, а прошлое грешника — стократ интереснее, но… Но каким же пикантным должно оказаться прошлое  _демона_  — живого олицетворения тьмы и порока? О, воистину, сегодня ночь сюрпризов! Ведь мне ещё никогда не приходилось видеть ничего подобного, а я уже начинаю забывать, что это значит — новизна ощущений. Ты же даришь мне радость жизни, Себас-тян, и я тебя за это обожаю!»  
  
       _— Ты..! Лучше бы ты и не рождался!!!_  
  
       _— Бот-тян!_  
  
      «Бот-тян, у Вас же пистолет, что Вы творите? Или Вам настолько нравится играть со мной, что Вы готовы рискнуть собственной жизнью? Очень опрометчиво, бот-тян. Жизнь Ваша, конечно, останется при Вас — я не нарушу контракт, и не надейтесь! — но за всё остальное ручаться не стану. Между прочим, по Вашей милости я едва не остался без руки и безвозвратно испортил фрак, бот-тян».  
  
       _— Стой, Себастьян! Не убивай её._  
  
      «Вы не перестаёте удивлять меня, бот-тян. И для чего тогда все эти жертвы? У Вас, наверняка, и на этот раз припрятано отточенно-логичное объяснение своим неоправданным эмоциям, не так ли? Впрочем, Вы ещё ни разу не разочаровали меня…»  
  
       _— Какое разочарование, Мадам Рэд… Жаль, но **обычная** женщина вроде тебя мне больше не интересна!_  
  
      «Дешёвый спектакль человеческой жизни окончен. Прощай, Мадам. Ты даже не представляешь всю глубину моего разочарования. Ведь я даже почти поверила, будто в жизни встречаются чудеса… Например — люди, умеющие оценить тонкую, мимолётную красоту Смерти. И не только на словах оценить, Мадам, но и доказать это делом! Ах, какая безумно дорогая потеря! Мадам, как ты могла так поступить со мной?! Я в печали. Я ухожу».  
  
       _— Себастьян, дело ещё не закрыто. Прикончи второго!_  
  
      «О. Мальчишка не промах, да? Кажется, Себас-тян, я начинаю понимать, что ты в нём нашёл. И ревновать! Что ж, если вы так хотите, я отправлю вас обоих на небеса! Может, ваша смерть хоть немного скрасит горе от моей потери. Да и death size застоялась без настоящего дела… Чур, ты первый, Себас-тян!»  
  
      «На небеса? Актриса, Вы зашли не по адресу. Боюсь, при всём Вашем желании ничего не выйдет. И бот-тяна я Вам тоже не отдам. К тому же, помнится, Вы обещали открыть мне свою душу? Впрочем, я и не ожидал от Вас честности: только не от Вас, Актриса. Существо, которое так упоённо лжёт самому себе, не способно на честность с другими, это очевидно.  
      И Вы сколь угодно можете думать, что демону не одолеть бога* — но бот-тян желает моей победы, и значит, мне придётся победить. Это тело, эта душа — весь я до кончиков волос принадлежу своему господину. Подчиняться любым его приказам, пока не истечёт действие контракта — это эстетика демона; своего рода искусство, если хотите. Если мой господин прикажет жить, я не умру, а если велит умереть — я исчезну. Но Вы снова не поймёте — как и в прошлый раз».  
  
      «А-ах! Я без ума от мужчин, беззаветно преданных искусству, Себас-тян! Но признай, ведь и ты сейчас — только актёр. Демон, из любви к искусству следующий своей выдуманной эстетике — чем не безумная роль? И ты, так же как и я, не желаешь с этой ролью расставаться. Я понимаю, правда. Кому, как не мне, знать, как тяжело слой за слоем снимать шелуху наросших масок, до одури боясь увидеть в зеркале своё настоящее лицо — а ещё больше боясь его не увидеть! Но сегодня — волшебная ночь, ты прав. В такие ночи сбываются самые сокровенные желания. Только… давай поиграем ещё немного, Себас-тян?  
      Всегда мечтала почувствовать себя Джульеттой — неужели ты откажешь мне в милости побыть Ромео? Нет-нет, не отвечай, Себас-тян, потому что отказа я не приму! Такая луна случается раз в жизни, и я его не упущу…»  
  
_О куст цветов с таящейся змеей!_  
 _Дракон в обворожительном обличье!_  
 _Исчадье ада с ангельским лицом!_  
 _Поддельный голубь!_  
 _Волк в овечьей шкуре!_  
 _Ничтожество с чертами божества!_  
 _Пустая видимость!_  
 _Противоречье!_  
 _Святой и негодяй в одной плоти!_  
 _Чем занята природа в преисподней,_  
 _Когда она вселяет сатану_  
 _В такую покоряющую внешность?*_  
  
      «Ах, Себас-тян! Лучше бы утро никогда не наступило… И мы могли бы вечно любить и убивать друг друга! Однако, пора заканчивать наше приключение. Прощальный поцелуй, Себас-тян♡ Поцелуй Смерти!  
      Открой же мне свою сущность — и я приму её целиком: всё твоё одиночество, всю твою боль и всю твою тьму: без остатка, без исключений! Ведь это тоже моя работа, Себас-тян, и я всегда делаю её хорошо. Ну же, покажи мне самый драматичный фильм в моей жизни!»  
  
      «Простите, Актриса, но вынужден Вас разочаровать. Не будет ни одиночества, ни боли, ни тьмы — Вы снова ошиблись адресом, это не ко мне. Драматизма, боюсь, тоже окажется маловато — разве что Вы по достоинству оцените будни истинного дворецкого.  
      Зато я, похоже, попал в цель: ведь и одиночество, и боль, и тьма — это же о Вас, Актриса? Конечно. Хоть Вы и шинигами, но душа Ваша остаётся душой человека, и от этого не уйти. А кто, как не демон, знает все слабости человеческой души?   
      Согласен, это ужасно несправедливо: такое долгое и тяжкое наказание за маленький, в сущности, проступок. И, поверьте, я понимаю Вас гораздо лучше, чем мне того хотелось бы. Но… не нам менять законы мироздания. Что ж поделать, нашему миру достался не самый милостивый творец, вот только родителей не выбирают, так? И наш личный ад всё равно останется с нами.  
      Простите, Актриса, но на сегодня довольно откровений. С этого момента просмотр будет платным. В конце концов, Вы получили, что желали — теперь Ваша очередь платить по счетам! Ведь death size может порезать и шинигами, не правда ли?»  
  
      «О, Себас-тян, меня ещё никто не понимал так, как ты! Как надоело тянуть этот чёртов крест без малейшей надежды на прощение! Ты прав, всемилостивого творца придумали смертные — наверное, чтобы не так страшно было жить.  
      Но что же остаётся нам, чтобы не сойти с ума в нашей вечности? Конечно, ты знаешь. Играть, блистать на сцене, которой стал для нас весь мир! Что же ещё? Сыграть самое себя — великое искусство, а, Себас-тян? Неужели у тебя поднимется рука на такую гениальную Актрису, как я?! Моей же death size?!»  
  
       _— Приношу свои извинения за вмешательство. Позвольте представиться: Уильям Т.Спирс, начальник отдела контроля Общества командирования душ шинигами. Я прибыл, чтобы забрать этого шинигами. Грелль Сатклифф, Вы нарушили…_  
  
      «Как жаль, Актриса, что нас так грубо прервали! И заберите свою death size — без неё встречи с Вами уже не будут столь волнующи. А я смею надеяться на продолжение… Актриса».

**Author's Note:**

> * death size — «коса смерти», как её называют в оригинале манги и аниме.
> 
> * бот-тян — стандартное обращение к детям господ, которым пользуется и Себастьян для обращения к Сиэлю; также имеет значение «мальчик». Я выбрала именно такой вариант написания, потому что, на мой взгляд, он более ёмко и эмоционально выражает отношение Себастьяна, чем безликое «господин».
> 
> * бог - здесь: шинигами (死神), дословно означает "божество смерти".
> 
> * "О куст цветов с таящейся змеей!.." - Уильям Шекспир, отрывок из "Ромео и Джульетты".
> 
> ♡ в тексте не по прихоти автора - я просто старалась максимально сохранить оформление диалогов оригинальной манги.


End file.
